gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Transporter
|wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES POLICE |modelname = policet |handlingname = POLICET |textlabelname = POLICET |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Cop_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Declasse Police Transporter is a law enforcement transport vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Transporter's design is based on a passenger version of the second generation Burrito, issued for law-enforcement purposes. The vehicle is fitted with several protective parts, including a bullbar, barred windows and bulletproof windshield. The vehicle is permanently fitted with a rotating halogen incandescent emergency light bar, similar to the Interceptor's permanent LED sirens, and is available in a white-black scheme with the LSPD badge on the front doors and driver-side rear door, along with other police markings. The Police Transporter also has Dark Smoke window tint applied as default.File Data: As its name implies, the vehicle is intended for transporting police officers to where it is required. However, the vehicle is only seen in roadblocks and rarely pursues the player. Entering the Police Transporter gives the player a SMG. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' While the Police Transporter's performance appears to be roughly similar to that of the Burrito, it gains raised suspensions, making it easy to control over uneven terrains and rarely loses balance when taking corners. It also has slightly better acceleration. The vehicle is more protective for the occupants thanks to its window platings and bulletproof windshield, allowing to survive higher wanted levels, especially Police SUVs and roadblocks, since these are usually deadly for the player if stops near them. However, one must be aware that the side platings leaves small gaps, which are not bulletproof and will shatter like normal windows. Drive-By Shooting on a Police Transporter will not be easy, as the bullets will be blocked by the side door platings, but not by the windshield or the rear doors. Also, the player is unable to select thrown weapons or even the Fist, as the covered windows blocks the spots. The Transporter appears to be powered by a transversely laid, single overhead camshaft Inline-4, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The sound emitted when at idle and accelerating sounds like a typical low-revving diesel engine, roughly similar to other vans. It also shares the same engine model as the Youga, albeit with more detail. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PoliceTransporter-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Police Transporter with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) Carbonizzare-Chase-GTAV.jpg|Franklin escaping from the police in a Carbonizzare, with a Police Transporter in the background. PoliceTransporter-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Transporter on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Stingers - One of the heist setups features a Police Transporter as a target for the preparation of The Big Score, carrying the Spike Strips needed. The mission only appears if the Subtle Approach is chosen. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Police Transporters only spawn when the player has received a wanted level of three stars or higher, blocking at least a lane or two of the road. Whenever a Police Transporter is parked blocking the road, there is usually a Spike Strip just after it. To obtain the van, one can shoot the van's lone officer and get in. **Rarely, Police Transporters are seen chasing the player when staying near a roadblock for a short period of time, as the officer will aboard the Transporter and start chasing the player. *Sometimes spawns at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue between 20:00 PM and 5:00 AM (Along with the Police Buffalo, Police Bike, Unmarked Cruiser, and Interceptor). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Police Transporter only appear during a wanted level of three stars or higher. *Appears in the employee raid mission of The Open Road Motorcycle Club businesses. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Despite the hood is almost under the front windshield barrier, it can be opened normally, passing through it. * Despite the fact that it is marked as an LSPD vehicle, it can appear anywhere in the entire state when the player has a three star wanted level. * For unknown reasons, the side glass armor on the Enhanced version leaves a gap much larger than the original version. This was possibly made for an easier side-drive-by or for a better first-person view, as the armor plating reduces the player's field of vision. * Even though the lightbar only flashes the red and blue lights, the middle white light seem to rotate 90 degrees to the passenger side of the vehicle, but does not move or emit any source of light along with the rest of the lights. It is best seen with the white lamp case destroyed and when the vehicle is spawned or repaired with the lights off (since it resets all the rotating lights in the lightbar). **Furthermore, the functioning lamps are misplaced from their mountings when activated, resulting in odd spinnings that cause the outermost rotating lamps to clip through the lightbar case. Navigation Navigation }}de:Polizei-Transporter (V) es:Police Transporter pl:Transporter policyjny Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Police Category:Vans Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse